Dave Strider
|-|Base= |-|Upgraded= |-|God Tier= Summary Dave Strider is one of the main characters in Homestuck, he likes being cool and has cool stuff, he also likes to be an ironic master in which he's and in fact he may even be in his bros level of irony, also he's the third kid to be introduced. He's obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword because he's just way too cool to put up with that kind of bullshit. On Pesterchum his Chumhandle is turntechGodhead. He has Pesterchum Version 7.0 as opposed to John's 6.0. His web browser of choice is Hephaestus. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house, and his Associated Item is Amber. Power and Stats Key: Base | Upgraded | God Tier Tier: 9-C | High 8-C, 5-B | 2-A Name: Dave Strider, The Knight of Time, TurntechGodhead, Insufferable Prick , The Cool kid Age: 13 (At the beginning series), 16 (at the end series) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Homestuck Classification: Human, Sburb Player, Master of Irony, God-Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Broken Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordmanship, Enhanced Charisma | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Flash Step, Summoning (Able to summon alternate versions of himself from different points in time.), Time Travel, Flight | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Time Embodiment, Time Manipulation, Space-Time Attacks (Via Fraymotifs.), Temporal Rewind, Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Street Level (Has shown greater physical traits than other normal humans even when he was as a baby.) | Large Building Level (Was able to slay monster bigger than an building.), Planet Level (Should be comparable to John and 3x Prototyped Jack.) | Multiversal+ Level (Was able to fight with Bec Noir and PM.) Speed: Subsonic (He can move at faster than the eye speeds even when he was just a baby.) | FTL+ (Should be comparable to John.) | Immeasurable (Can kept up with Bec Noir and PM at same time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Building Class, Planetary | Multiversal+ Durability: Street Level | Large Building Level, Planet Level | Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Unknown | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average (Knows how to balance time and not make time paradoxes while time traveling.) Weaknesses: Puppets, and Inability to properly convey emotions. | None Notable. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: Various types of swords, Caledscratch, Shades, Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete, and Turntable, A fresh supply of irony & sick beats, and Several issues of Gamebro Magazine. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Time Travellers Category:Flight Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users